Not Alone
by Sweet Emii
Summary: Kurt forgets about Black Friday  Gaga forbid . Thank goodness for his wonderful boyfriend. Klaine *heart*


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee which makes me sad but is probably a good thing because then it would not be the awesome that it is

**Not Alone**

AN: First, this little drabble is inspired by Darren Criss's heart-melting and absolutely gorgeous to the point of swooning song Not Alone. It actually turned out more playful than I had anticipated. Well, I figured there was so much emo going around about this couple that we needed to have some fun with Klaine. Kurt is such a clever character that I had trouble writing him… then again, Blaine is so unknown that I had trouble writing him too… so let's just say I tried and leave it at that. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up, Kurt."

The boy made a sleepy "hmmm?" sound from under his covers which he pulled more fully over his shoulder and shut his eyes tighter.

"Guess what day it is," the lovely voice continued to interrupt his sleep.

He turned, sobering slightly but reluctantly from sleep, and buried his head into his pillow unwillingly. "Friday. Now go away, I don't have class today so the sun does not rise until 12."

A heavy weight was now pressed down on his back making him groan in annoyance. However, he felt his body betray him and shiver in delight when the familiar musky and utterly delectable scent of a familiar someone intruded the last of his sleep. A sheepish smile was pressed against his warm pillow. He buried his face into his pillow in a restrained laugh as the other boy's breath tickled his ear. "I don't think so. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Kurt open one eye, catching the boy's stunning hazel gaze shyly before dragging his blanket to cover his face, unwilling to meet the cold of his room even for his boyfriend.

Blaine grinned wickedly and shot out to tickle the boy through the covers. This caused Kurt to squeal at the sudden onslaught and struggle to get away. "Ah! Stop Blaine! Stop! I'm awake!" He started laughed and pushing against Blaine's relentless attacks.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes, I surrender. I surrender!"

"Good," Blaine muttered with a final grin before leaning down to give Kurt a peck on the head since he was still in his defensive pose. "Now up at it before Wes eats all the pancakes."

Kurt finally turned over to watch Blaine stand up and retrieve a jacket hung on his chair. It was still almost unbelievable how attentive the other boy was. After just few weeks of dating, Blaine had become fully aware of several of Kurt's little habits. One includes the fact that it would have taken Kurt twice as long to remove himself from his blankets without the close access of a jacket to hide into the second he stepped out of his covers. He just couldn't stand the morning cold.

As Blaine moved back over to the side of his bed, Kurt reached out to retrieve his jacket. He smiled sheepishly at the dark-haired boy before tossing the jacket aside causing Blaine to frown. However, then Kurt reached out with both arms and Blaine pulled the younger boy up to a sitting position with some difficulty. Kurt then latched himself onto his boyfriend and gave the other boy and sweet kissed on the lips before snuggling into the boy's familiar chest. "Much better than a jacket," he muttered making Blaine grin.

The warbler lead singer pressed the younger boy back down into the mattress and pillow, leaning over the boy and pressing his lips more fully against Kurt's sweet, soft ones. The boy beneath him moaned softly in delight before pushing against his chest than offering him a disapproving look. "Morning breath," Kurt reminded.

Blaine smiled patiently for a moment. However, the next second, the blankets were suddenly torn from his body making Kurt cry in dismay and burry into his pillow as though trying to soak up any warmth left on his bed. "Blaine!"

"That's what you get for teasing. Now get dressed," Blaine replied with a grin.

Kurt struggled to find his jacket, tossing the blanket from his side then jumped to dig his arms frantically into the sleeves. "Wait! You still haven't told me where we're going."

Blaine paused and raised a single eyebrow at Kurt before disappearing behind his dorm room door without bother to answer the boy.

Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion as he flopped his head back onto his pillow. He reached over to his night stand to check the time on his iphone. It's only 5:00am! Why was he even alive at this hour? Then the date slowly registered in his mind. It was Novermber 25th…

His head shot up from his pillow. "Oh my Gaga. It's black Friday!"

{bk}

"Did you wake the princess?" Was Thad's automatic comment when seeing Blaine rejoin the rest of the warblers (or the ones that managed to wake up) in the cafeteria.

Blaine smiled, "I think he actually forgot." He thanked a few of his fellow warblers as they dragged over a chair for him to join in.

"And here I was under the assumption he would be the one dragging us all awake," Wes chimed in in amusement.

Blaine smiled and chuckled in agreement.

{bk}

Approximately a half-hour, a few texts, and a lot of Starbucks later for the waiting group of warblers, Kurt was seen rushing through the hallways and into the cafeteria. He looked around a moment before spotting the group and speeding right over.

"Good morning warblers," he greeted in a perky tone as he rid himself of the mess in his hands, allowing Blaine to remove his bag as he placed pens and a strange array of papers and diagrams onto the table before him. He fixed his hair before looking around him, suddenly realizing how many members of their club were actually present. "You're all coming shopping with us?"

He heard Blaine laugh from behind him as the always attentive boyfriend fetched a chair for him. He glanced around in confusion before seating himself neatly and looked at Blaine when the boy returned to his place next to Kurt.

"No, I think that would be a little traumatizing for them. David, Wes, and I think most of everyone else is going to go raid Best Buy."

"And Radio Shack and GameStop. We're coming back with something. We're dividing and conquering." Thad replied with a playfully serious tone.

"Yea, last year it was just me, David, and Thad and we got massacred. We called for Back-up this year," Wes replied while giving Thad a fist-bump across the table.

The said back-up were apparently the Hall brothers who looked barely awake as they huddled over their drained Starbucks. One of the brothers, Josh, was poking through the papers Kurt left on the desk and curiosity. "Kurt, what's this?"

Kurt instantly perked up and offered a self-satisfied smile as he reached over to grab and organize the stack of papers freshly printed off the library computers. "This, my warblers, is all one needs to survive this very crucial time. This is my very own battle plan."

Blaine leaned back, covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

Kurt slammed the first three papers paper down, "list of stores in order of discounted prices." He then placed two more papers onto the desk onto the pile, "Coupons." Both hands slammed the last two papers side to side, "and the vital blue-print of the mall with color-coded paths that highlight the locations of necessary stores." He slides his hand across his bangs and touched the papers fondly. "I did my research."

"Wow," was all Wes manages to say while Thad gave Blaine a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" David mused as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine reached forward to look at the blueprints with Thad.

"Last year I missed a record 60% off sale at Express on a very desirable assortment of ties and scarfs and by Gaga and all that is fashionable, that is not happening again," Kurt replied in all seriousness as he gathered up his plans then glanced over to Blaine with a frown. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Marking the emergency exists," Thad replied with a sicker than offered a high-five to Blaine.

Kurt snatched back the paper as David and the rest of the warblers started getting up to leave.

{bk}

As Kurt reached his black Cadillac Escalade, he touched the windshield fondly. "Oh how I am glad to have you back. I can only imagine in my nightmares a Black Friday without you."

"I think I'm getting jealous over here."

He grinned at his boyfriend while getting into the car. "Sorry, Blaine. Me and Stephan have history. Torn apart by a jealous woman."

"Mercades?"

"And forced to live apart for weeks because of a very extensive collection of tiaras that I may have spent most of my savings on."

"Wait, Stephan?" Blaine asked, suddenly realizing that Kurt had indeed named his car. He handed a folded chocolate-chip pancake to him while he spoke.

"After the very genius, Stephen Schwartz," was the reply as the boy began eating his breakfast.

{bk}

As they arrived at the mall and magically found a parking space by nearly running a munchkin over, Kurt snuck a glance over towards Blaine as he hesitated to get out. Always observant, Blaine noticed instantly and shut his door back up then turned to face his boyfriend.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He reached over to touch Kurt's arm causing the younger boy to look over, "I thought you were excited. Remember the battle plan?"

Kurt smiled, grabbing the hand on his arm and pulled Blaine to face him more fully. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't want to go raid GameStop with the others. It'll probably be more interesting than watching me tear up Express."

"I'm sure it'll be interesting to watch," Blaine replied with a reassuring grin.

Kurt looked off for a second before smiling and turning to open his car door. However, the other boy pulled him back to face him.

Blaine looked slightly worried. "Seriously though, what's wrong? That's the third time you asked me today. Do you not want me to go?"

"No, it's not that," Kurt responded quickly and went silent soon after.

"Kurt, talk to me."

Kurt smile and shook his head, withdrawing himself, something Blaine was well aware he did. "It's nothing. It's probably silly."

"If it's bothering you it's not silly," Blaine look at the boy across from him for a long moment, offering a reassuring smile, "I mean it can't be sillier than then the day I asked you out." He saw Kurt crack a smile and shaking his head. "Or that time I was chasing Pavarotti around in a certain someone's room which resulted in my hospitalization and I had to explain to the nurse why a bird cage was half-imbedded into my shin."

He had to cover his mouth at that one to prevent him from cracking up. He waved his hand at Blaine, "Please stop. Oh I really shouldn't be laughing at that. That was horrible what happened."

Blaine merely smiled as he watched and waited patiently.

The boy finally sighed and began, "I've just never been shopping with anyone."

His boyfriend paused and gave him an odd but slightly curious and unbelieving look.

"Well, I have sometimes with the girls but I had to tone it down because she was horrified by some of my shopping habits. And I think my dad would never be caught within the vicinity of the store I am in. I mean I will, without hesitation, try on anything I think would complement my amazing choice of fashion; but I'm sure a lot of people are horrified by that. I think I got kicked out of a store for trying on one of their dresses. But, in my defense, they had no idea how amazing it would have looked after I was done with it. Unfortunately, I did not have my wardrobe with me so all they saw was a guy in a dress. I mean I know some people are uncomfortable around me and—"

"Woah, Kurt! Step on the breaks, please," Blaine grabbed the boy's hands with a small laugh to get his attention. He looked closely at his boyfriend. "Are you afraid that you'll embarrass me?"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but seemed to start considering the comment and slowly fell silent, realizing how true that statement was. It sounded so much worse and insecure than he realized.

A hand reached forwards to cradle Kurt's face a warm palm while gently convincing the boy to look at him. Blaine smiled reassuringly before reaching down to grab Kurt's hands. "Kurt," he started with a strong, dedicated tone, "you could have walk out of his car a Lady Gaga outfit, the live whole Ferris wheel one the head and a miniature train across your shirt, and I would have still be utterly proud to have you as my boyfriend."

"Aside from the fact that can be arranged, has anyone told you you're crazy?"

"Crazy about you?"

"Blaine, that was so corny it hurt."

He smiled. "But seriously, Kurt. I know you're used to dealing with everything on your own, but you don't need to anymore. The day I said I wanted to be with you, I meant everything you are: the fabulous fashion and pride and all that. You're not alone anymore."

Kurt felt his heart clenching in a painfully sweet manner. He felt touched to the point gentle tears were welling up in his eyes. He looked at his too-good-to-be-true boyfriend and wondered how in the world someone like Blaine existed. "Why are you so perfect all the time?" He asked as he leaned towards the other boy, letting his hands cling onto his boyfriend's shirt and his body lean to absorb his strength, almost afraid Blaine would vanish if he let go.

"I have an amazing boyfriend who picks out all my clothes and reminds me how hideous I look when I don't shave," Blaine responded with a smile and he gently removed himself from the embrace only to touch Kurt's face with a guiding hand and angle him for a kiss.

And as lips touched, Kurt felt himself swoon from the emotion and desire. He never knew how wonderful it was to be with someone until Blaine came along; how effortless happiness could come to him. Every moment was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Blaine touched his arm and Kurt moved back onto his seat with flushed cheeks and bubbling warmth within him.

Kurt looked away shyly for a moment; however, as a result, also managed to catch the time on the clock and his eyes flew open. "Oh my Gaga, it's almost 6:00." He started tossing stuff into his bag and searching frantically for his papers. "They'll open in 5 minutes! It's okay. We'll make it if we run."

As Kurt flew out the door soon after that, Blaine sighed. He suddenly began to understand why David made such a big deal about his girlfriend's mood-swings. Maybe he should have taking up that offer after all.

Kurt's head popped back in with a questioning look. "You coming?"

"Yes, honey," Blaine replied too sweetly causing Kurt to give him an exasperated look that made his day. His boyfriend is so cute sometimes.

* * *

AN: Reviews are always welcome and love. Constructive criticism is also love although I have a suspicion that it may have to do with my terrible grammar and spelling and did I mention terrible grammar? I apologize for that!

I shall also take the time to shamelessly advertise happyinchintz72's fanfiction, The Little Things… because it is amazing and should be shared with the world. Also, if you haven't seen A Very Potter Musical or the Sequel, slap yourself then go look it up on YouTube.

Ps. I may continue my drabbles if people like? Or if I don't get over my obsession with Klaine.


End file.
